


Lover of Mine

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Slow Dancing, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan got himself a musical portrait from one of his patients. Hailey can't help but be curious about it.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	Lover of Mine

In this moment, Hailey still wasn’t sure about what got into him. But since she was enjoying what was happening, she surely wouldn’t complain.

It was one of those nights Ethan invited her to his place, to cook together, settle together on the couch and read all the while reading books, then take a shower together (and do more than just getting cleaned) before heading to bed for a good night of sleep. At first, Hailey didn’t think much of it as they were doing this fairly often. Ever since Ethan had kissed her in the improvised ballroom of the new Bloom Edenbrook, this was something they would do at least once a week, when their shifts would end at the same time.

At this point, pretty much everyone knew that they were together. At the beginning, the gossip was only about them: because even if Ethan did first kiss her in front of everyone a few weeks prior at the fundraiser party Kyra organised before disappearing to work on some ‘papers on the desk’, it could still be nothing. But when he did it again at the announcement of Bloom Edenbrook’s rebooting, now everyone knew that Doctors Ethan Ramsey and Hailey Fisherman were, in fact, together. They knew it was in a romantic way because if it was only a fling, they would have never kissed in public like they did. But then again, what were they exactly? None of them ever said anything about their exact status. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Were they only seeing each other casually?

At this time, Hailey didn’t want to think about it as she was dancing along to music in Ethan’s arms. One of them was wrapped around her with his hand settled on the small of her back and his other hand held hers. The music was light and they swayed together in his living room, not taking their eyes off each other. Hailey couldn’t help but smile up at him, a feeling of safety, comfort and warmth inside her.

It didn’t take her long to realise he was humming to a different tune than the one that was currently playing through the speaker of the CD player. So, to satisfy her building curiosity, she asked away.

“What are you humming?”

He shrugged.

“One of my patients I had today, a teenage girl, insisted to show me some songs she thought I would like.”

“That’s interesting, please continue.”

“Well… It was mostly because she said, and I quote, that knowing the music coming from one’s heart was always helping her figure them out. She’s playing the piano and is an aspiring singer, so… She told me music was a huge part of her life.”

“That must be nice to have such a passion… In high school, I was in the music program for a while. But… I realized I enjoyed listening to music more than making it.”

He smiled.

“You know I used to play the cello before my neighbor smashed it on the sidewalk. Anyway, my patient said she wouldn’t let me do any tests or even do the basic check-up if I didn’t let her set up my ‘musical portrait’. In her words, it’s the three songs that fit me best according to three periods of time: past, present and future. She had to ask me a few vague questions, so… I was expecting it to be only pop music, but… I admit she surprised me.”

“Wow, if a teen is able to surprise you, now that’s something!”

She grinned and let go of him, stepping back to press pause on the player and taking out her phone.

“Okay, tell me the first song. We’ll dance on all three of them.”

“Hails, really it’s not…”

“I’m waiting!” She replied in a sing-sang voice.

He looked at her and sighed.

“The first one’s named _Cold._ By Jorge Mendez. It’s a piano and violin duet.”

She nodded, typed in the name of the song and clicked on the first video listed. She turned up the volume and settled her phone on the table, going back to Ethan. Taking his hands in hers, she closed her eyes, letting him guide her as she payed attention to the music and the lyrics…

But then, she understood that not a single word was going to be said. It was all about the piano settling in a sad tone to the rest of the song, gradually accompanied by the violin. Ethan settled one hand on her back, keeping her close but she could feel it turning into a fist. She opened her eyes, gazing into his blue ones as they moved slowly to the rhythm, letting the complaints of both instruments hit them.

As the song went on, Hailey could feel herself tear up to the point she had to lay her head on his shoulder. The song was sad, yet beautiful and she could understand perfectly why it could fit Ethan’s past. From his mother leaving him and his father, to him growing up alone with his dad half home because of the double shifts he had to take, to him pushing everyone away to focus solely on his work… and to him being alone: respected by all, yet not enough to have a bigger family or many friends.

She sniffled as the song ended, Ethan holding her close, his own head pressed against hers. They stayed in this embrace for a moment, before she stepped back, wiping the tears away.

“That was… Painfully beautiful.”

He huffed.

“That’s certainly one way of putting it, but… She got that first one right, in a way. My past is…”

“Please, tell me it gets better?”

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

“Ready to hear the second one?”

“Sure. Shoot.”

“ _A Million Dreams._ Yes, the one from _The Greatest Showman._ ”

“Oh my gosh, I love this song!”

She quickly put it and joined Ethan fast, letting him take her hand and bringing her close. This time, Hailey couldn’t help but grin as the song progressed. Ethan smiled as well, making her twirl, dip and seemingly having fun. They moved all around the room, stepping together, teasing and trying bolder moves.

When Michelle Williams’ part started, Hailey brought his face close to hers, mouthing the lyrics at him as they keep dancing, closer than ever.

_However big, however small_

_Let me be part of it all_

_Share your dreams with me_

_You may be right, you may be wrong_

_But say that you’ll bring me along_

_To the world you see_

_To the world I close my eyes to see_

_I close my eyes to see_

Ethan closed the distance to kiss her, which she returned immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. He used this occasion to put his own hands on her hips, trying his best to press their bodies together.

***

As they caught their breaths, Ethan kept absentmindedly drawing circles with his thumb on her stomach, making her sigh in content. Hailey lazily kissed his cheek, one hand laying on his bare chest. From where she was, she could still see the redness of his shoulders in the spots where she was clawing her hands. She lowered her head to kiss them, trying to sooth the places where she thought she could see the marks left by her nails.

“So… Was I able to make you see the ‘brightest colors that fill my head’?”

She snorted, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he held her tight against his body.

“I was able to see the entire _godamn_ universe.” She finally said, looking up at him.

He chuckled, a feeling of pride settling in.

“But… Before we got lost in each other… We only got to listen to two of your songs…”

“You really want to get up to your phone when we’re so cozy?” He asked.

“It’s that for a few seconds or you sing it. The choice is yours.”

“Fine. Go get it but hurry up.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Jeez, if I had known you were so needy sooner…”

“I’m not needy!”

“Sure you’re not.” She replied with a wink.

He shook his head as she got up, heading to the table where she put her phone and walked back, sitting right next to the attending once more. He also moved as she unlocked her phone, closing the previous video and selected the search bar. He sat right behind her, his legs sprung apart to welcome her against him. He circled her waist with his arms before putting his head on her shoulder, watching over what she was doing.

“The last song… I’d say it’s probably the last one that’s not 100% accurate.”

“Why is that?”

“Because… It’s already in my present. I sure hope it’s part of my future, but the idea is not as much… distant than what the concept of future represents.”

“Okay, that’s intriguing… What’s it called?”

“ _Lover of Mine_. By… Some band. I don’t remember its name.”

“That’s okay, I’m sure we’ll find it.”

She typed the name of the song and instantly, she had two first results.

“Well, since you said it was sang by a band… I’d go with 5 Seconds of Summer rather than Alannah Myles.”

“I think that’s the band, yes.”

With a nod, she pressed on the video, the air around them being filled with piano. As the lyrics started, Hailey realized this was the song he was humming previously: the one that made her curious in the first place. With that knowledge in mind, she decided to pay better attention to them, closing her eyes and letting herself go in Ethan’s embrace. She chuckled at the ‘Dance around the living room’ part, possibly understanding what got into him in the first place when he suggested they danced together to faint music. She glanced at him, seeing his cheeks had become redder and that he tried to avoid her gaze. Hailey shook her head, turning back to watch the little animation that was on the video.

As the chorus started, Ethan tightened his arms around her, bringing his lips against her ear before, she realized, he sang along to the upcoming lyrics.

_I’ll never give you away_

_‘Cause I’ve already made that mistake_

_If my name never fell off your lips again_

_I know it’d be such a shame_

_When I take a look at my life_

_And all of my crimes_

_You’re the only thing that I think I got right_

_I’ll never give you away_

_‘Cause I’ve already made_

_Already made that mistake_

Her heart started beating faster. She turned her head again, but unlike last time, he was actually looking at her too.

“You… You said those three songs surprised you… Why?”

“Because they’re accurate. This one too because their lyrics just… speak the truth. The truth as I feel it in a way I couldn’t express with words.”

“So… Do you see the purpose of art, now?”

He chuckled.

“Not entirely… But I’ll give this band kudos for this aspect.”

“So… when it says that, and I’ll change the lyrics so they speak about me because I suppose this is the case, ‘I’m the only thing that you think you got right’… You mean it?”

“I do.”

“Even before becoming a doctor? And every possible case you’ve diagnosed correctly?”

“Our job and what we do in that job is only one part of my life. They’re not my life in its entirety. And honestly, they no longer occupy that much of space in my head anymore… Not since you’ve been all I can think about.”

Hearing this, Hailey sniffled, turning to face him as she threw herself at him to hug him with all her might, making them fall. He laughed, but kissed the crown of her hair.

“I love you, Hailey. And I’m very serious about that.”

“I know… I love you too, Ethan.”

She kissed him once more, cupping his cheeks with her palms while doing so. But just when he was settling in this newfound action, she rose up, gasping.

“You need to introduce me to your patient. I also want my musical portrait!”

He grinned.

“Sure thing, lover of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Those are the three songs mentionned, in case you want to look for them:
> 
> 1\. Jorge Mendez - Cold  
> 2.The Greatest Showman - A Million Dreams  
> 3\. 5 Seconds of Summer - Lover of Mine


End file.
